


Help Me Fall Asleep

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, fluff kind of, light butt squeezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Fall Asleep

As the music 'thump thump thumps' through the house as 12:00 rolled around feeling tired zayn went up stairs to get some sleep but he found it difficult for some reason to fall asleep he thought it was the loud party down stairs btu it wasnt as liam heads up stairs to sleep he passes by zayns room he hears him call his name ''LI?!'' zayn shuted into the hallway making sure liam heard him ''yeah zayn wats up?'' liam asked ''i cant sleep'' zayn said feeling like a 5 year old who walked into their parents room asking them to sleep with them ''can you lay in bed with me until i fall asleep'' liam smiled as zayn asked the question ''sure babe'' liam said as he stripped untill he was in nothing but his boxers getting into the bed beside zayn ''hows this love?'' liam asked as he snuggled into zayns side sighing at the sensation that came as liam snuggled him ''fine'' ''good'' liam said as he rested his head on the pillow and put his hands on zayns hips feeling content and relly sleepy ''night'' liam wispered into zayns ear '''night li'' zayn said as they closed their eyed and drifted to sleep.

Zayn was hoping to actually get some shut eye but having his boyfriend pracically wrapped around him wasn't helping causing him to wke up in the middle of the night realizing at the same time that liam had awoken as well ''why cant you sleep babe wats wrong?'' liam asked running his finger up and down zayns waist it was actually kind of soothing ''i dont know'' zayn said simply ''would it help if i slept with you?'' liam suggested ''yes and no'' liam laughed as did zayn as he made the statement ''your adorable you know that'' liam wispered into zayns ear making zayn blush liam kept talking to him ''and your eyes?'' laim said like a question not one he intended zayn to answer ''those beautiful brown orbs i could get lost in them all day there amazing'' he kept making zayn blush going on about wat he liked about his boyfriend ''and your little chubby waist has got to be the cutest thing on you'' liam said as lowered his hands to zayns butt giving it the lightest squeez making zayn laugh ''oh wait i think this has got to be the cutest thing on you'' liam said letting go of zayns bum while peppering his neck with kisses lacing thier fingers together ''i love you zi your my everything babe'' liam said making zayn turn around so thier face to face ''your so affectinate li'' zayn said looking into liams eyes ''thats what i love most about you'' zayn said smiling as he cupped liams cheek bringing thier faces together for a sweet kiss falling asleep soon after........

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves!(: xx


End file.
